Eternamente
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Después de siete años y una semana antes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, todo ha cambiado. Ya Fiore no es como hace siete años. Natsu ya no es el de siete años. Ahora se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga. Se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta todo de ella. ¿Se le confesara? ¿Se atreverá a ser algo más que mejores amigos o no por miedo a perderla para siempre?


**Aquí va el fic que prometí. De amor:3 Obviamente NaLu. Dios me encanta esta pareja. Solo será one-shot. La narrare como Natsu. **

**La canción que os recomiendo mientras que lo leéis es: **Jóvenes Eternamente-Pol 3.14.** Amor eterno a esta canción.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eternamente.<strong>

Después de siete años todo el mundo ha cambiado.

Han aparecido muchos más gremios oscuros, magos mucho más fuertes… Nosotros, Fairy Tail, nos hemos quedado atrás, hace siete años éramos uno de los gremios más fuertes, ahora no creo que podamos compararnos con gremios como Blue Pegasus o Lamia Scale dos de los más fuertes del Fiore de ahora, y menos con el más fuerte, Sabertooth.

Pero que nadie se crea que nos vamos a quedar atrás, en una semana empiezan los _Grandes Juegos Mágicos_ y vamos a demostrar cuán de fuerte es Fairy Tail. Volveremos a ser los más fuertes de todo Fiore.

Pero no solo esto ha cambiado, sino también desde que hemos vuelto mis sentimientos. Es decir, no han cambiado, solo me he dado cuenta de ellos. Creo que todos en el gremio se dieron cuenta menos yo.

Se dieron cuenta de que a mi Natsu Dragneel, o como se me conoce por Fiore, "Salamander" el Dragon Slayer de fuego, me gusta una chica de mi gremio. No solo me gusta, la quiero, la amo, la adoro, me encanta, me vuelve loco. Pero lo que no saben es que cuando digo mi famosa frase "estoy encendido" lo digo por la batalla o porque tengo que hacer algo que me gusta, sí, pero en la mitad de esas ocasiones, en las que esta ella por supuesto, lo digo también porque… Bueno ya sabéis… Maldita Luce. Mi cuerpo se sobrecalienta, y eso que ya esta muy caliente al ser un Dragon Slayer de fuego. No penséis mal que tan poco soy tan pervertido como Gray, pero es que como al llevar esa ropa, que no digo que no me guste obviamente me encanta, siempre se le tiene que romper por el mismo sitio, por las…

Pero dejando eso de un lado, me encanta como es, su forma de ser; no por nada es mi mejor amiga, la mujer de mi vida… Amable, sincera, cariñosa, única, guapa por si no ha quedado claro, generosa, que se preocupa por todos aunque sean sus enemigos…

Dios, no acabaría nunca de adorarte, de describirte, me quedaría sin palabras…. Maldición Luce, ¿qué es lo que has hecho conmigo?

Después de meditar sentado en una de las sillas del gremio sobre mi amiga, compañera y futura mujer Lucy Heartphilia; porque sí va a ser mi mujer que eso no lo dude nadie no permitiré que se quede con Loke o con el cabeza de hielo… No, ni hablar, por encima de mi cadáver permitiré que ese pervertido se quede con ella.

—¡Aye Natsu! Ya hemos vuelto— nada más oír la voz de Happy me di la vuelta y observé entrar a Happy y a Luce… Vaya, estaba guapísima; aunque creo que llevaba lo mismo de siempre… _¡Natsu concéntrate!_ Me dije y me golpeé mentalmente. Me dirigí hacía ellos.

—Luce, Happy ¿dónde habían ido? Me aburrí mucho aquí solo. Además, Mira no me dijo donde se habían metido. Dijo que si yo fuera montaría un escándalo —bueno, en verdad no me aburrí mucho.

—Natsu, estábamos comprando comida, Mira nos dijo que no quedaba mucha. ¡Si hubieras venido te la hubieras comido! —Su voz me encantaba. Trague saliva. Noté que ponía rojo e inmediatamente me agache para coger la bolsa para llevarla dentro y así ocultar mi sonrojo.

¿Qué me pasaba hoy? Sabía lo que sentía hacia ella hace pocos días, acaso… ¿Es que acaso ya no podía soportar estar a su lado sin sonrojarme? ¿Sin que me tiemblen las manos como un niño pequeño al abrir un regalo?

—¿Natsu, que haces? ¿Vas a ayudar con las bolsas? —Me preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, ¿es que acaso no puedo? N-no me pasa nada —dije un poco nervioso dándome la vuelta—, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Mierda, había tartamudeado, joder, joder. No creía que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí. Además, tenía miedo, sí miedo: no quería perder su amistad, no quería perder a mi mejor amiga. Así que sin esperar la respuesta me dirigí al sótano a colocar la comida. Segundos más tarde oí a alguien bajar aquí y cerrar la puerta de entrada al sótano —que se encontraba al poco de subir unas escaleras—. El sótano era grande, pero más viejo que el del anterior gremio; a pesar de eso estaba en buen estado. Noté como esos sonidos de crujir de la madera cesaban, eso significaba que la persona se había parado. Yo seguía colocando la comida sin girarme aunque notaba su mirada en mí, parecía que me iba a decir algo; ese olor. Demonios , ¿qué hacía aquí abajo?

—Ehh… ¿Natsu? Sé que me has notado, ¿te importaría darte la vuelta y mirarme?, quiero hablar contigo. ¿Te pasa algo verdad?

Tsk. Chasqueé la lengua, ¿por qué me conocía tan bien?

—¿Eh, que es ese _tsk_?

Me di la vuelta y me levanté, ya que estaba agachado colocando la comida. Ella tenía fruncido el ceño.

—¿Qué _tsk_?

Le pregunté. Me hice el inocente. Estaba enfadado con ella. ¿Por qué? La verdad, no lo sabía ni yo.

—¿Me tomas el pelo, no? Te he oído chasquear la lengua, fastidiado. ¿Te pasa algo, verdad Natsu? —Giré la cara para otro lado y me fui hacia allí a coger una bolsa que necesitaba para continuar ordenando la comida—. Natsu, no me ignores —oí como crujía la madera, así que significaba que venía hacia mí. Maldición, no puedo ni mirarla a la cara, ya que me sonrojo y comienzo a tartamudear. Me pegué otra cachetada mental. ¿Cómo, siendo uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, detrás de unos cuantos, no podía ni siquiera mirar a Luce sin sonrojarme? Joder, me tenía completamente loco.

—Natsu, sé que te pasa algo y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me lo digas —paré de buscar la jodida bolsa, para escuchar más atentamente lo que decía _mí _Luce. Dios, ahora mismo pareceré un idiota, porque estoy sonriendo como un niño pequeño al decirla así mentalmente—. ¿Lo has entendido, Natsu? ¿Natsu? ¿Natsu, me estabas atendiendo mientras te hablaba?

Mierda estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos sobre ella, y eso que la tenia aquí delante, que no la había escuchado.

—Lo siento Luce, no te he escuchado —le dije todavía sin mirarla—. Estaba pensando en algo —le justifique.

—¿Ahhh?¿ Natsu, es que acaso eso en lo que estabas pensando era más importante que escuchar lo que te tengo que decir? Me estoy preocupando por ti, baka mejor amigo.

—No hay nada más importante que escucharte Luce.

Decidí girarme e intentar una misión imposible: mirar a su cara, a sus bonitos ojos color chocolate, a su perfecta nariz y a esos labios que deseo probar desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin sonrojarme le miré directamente a los ojos, para que supiera que lo decía en serio. Ya era hora.

—¿Ah n-no lo hay?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, para tocarse un mechón de pelo rebelde que se le había soltado de una de esas dos coletas. Lucy tenía un pelo maravilloso, brillaba como el sol, era único, me encantaba. Pero lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo no me lo creo, ¿Lucy estaba sonrojada? Estaba con la vista en el suelo, era una de esas características únicas de mi Luce que me encantaban, la Luce tímida. Me sonrojé también, pero durante pocos segundos ya que la tenia que contestar, y no quería que me viera así.

La agarré del mentón y la alcé la cara hasta que quedara enfrente de la mía, sus ojos de color chocolate, como ese que me daba Igneel de pequeño y me hacía muy feliz, me tenían embobado, solo pude sonreír ante esta comparación. Hablé claramente y sin titubear.

—En realidad si que lo hay: mirarte, solo observarte durante horas y horas para no olvidar ni uno solo de tus movimientos, para grabarlos en mi cabeza y así cuando no estés conmigo, poder seguir viéndote hasta dormirme, hasta que me canse de recordarte. Aunque la verdad, nunca creo que lo haga. No voy a olvidarme de tí nunca, Lucy porque _nadie_ puede olvidar a la persona que ama, y menos si eres tú. Ya que estoy… —me paré, estaba bastante nervioso y me estaba quedando sin aire. Ella me estaba observando anonadada. Me paré para ver si quería que continuara, ¿estaba a punto de llorar? Maldición, maldición, maldición. Pero ahora no puedo parar, se lo diré y luego me iré de su vida si ella así lo desea. Respiré hondo—. Estoy completa, loca, absoluta y únicamente enamorado de ti Lucy Heartphilia. Porque si me siento derrotado, tú me haces más fuerte. Porque para mí no solo eres mi compañera y mi mejor amiga, sino que también eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. ¿Sabes en lo que estaba pensando antes y por eso no te escuche? A lo mejor suena idiota o de un acosador enamorado, pero estaba pensando en ti, pensando en como seria que fueras "mi Luce". Sé que posiblemente no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero no podía retener más tiempo esto. Lucy, lo siento, no quería que llorases, odio verte llorar. Prometí que te protegería y lo seguiré haciendo me digas lo que me digas. Si no quieres seguir siendo mi amiga lo entenderé. Pero si no te lo digo creo que me hubiera ido hasta de Fairy Tail. ¿Qué dices Luce? ¿Me quieres?

Respiro, a duras penas, suelto mi mano de su mentón y no la dejo de mirar a los ojos. Me fijo que se le han caído algunas lágrimas. Me doy de nuevo otra colleja mental por eso. Ella cierra los ojos. Yo le aparto esas lágrimas que han caído. Ella, instantes después, se seca con ambas manos las lágrimas que siguen saliendo sin parar.-

—¿Por qué lloras Lucy? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de llorar? —Me lo temí ,yo…—. ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Estas llorando por mi culpa? —Estaba a punto de salir pitando de allí, pero me fije en que ella se tranquilizaba.

—Sí es tu culpa, baka Natsu. Es tu culpa que este llorando… —Lo sabia… Espera, ¿estaba sonriendo?— Llorando de felicidad —¿¡quéee!? Me grité mentalmente —. ¿Por qué eres tan único? ¿Por qué me dices cosas tan bonitas, Natsu? ¿Por qué… Por qué, no puedo dejar de sonreír? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes pedazo de baka?

Yo estaba alucinando, no se alejaba de mi solo me sonreía, solo había visto esa sonrisa todas las veces que la había salvado pero esta sonrisa era su versión mejorada. Vaya, no sabia que decir, estaba en blanco. Luce, ¿acaso ella me…?

—Natsu —volvió a tomar la palabra ella—, ¿qué harías si tuvieras todo el tiempo de este mundo, en que lo usarías? —Ella sonrió sinceramente—. Yo lo usaría para estar contigo, Natsu. Porque yo también te qu-

Decidí que ya habíamos hablado suficiente, además de que esto la servía como respuesta; así que la calle de la mejor forma posible: besándola. Sus labios sabían a gloria, a vainilla junto a un toque de jazmines. Fue un beso lento, pero largo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Me separé después de unos segundos. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, me imagino que ella también. Estaba saboreando en mis labios ese beso, el sabor que todavía se mantenía en ellos. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, noté los labios de Lucy contra los míos de nuevo, pero esta vez el beso era más apasionado, más necesitado. Reaccioné en milésimas de segundo, correspondiendo y así hacerlo mucho más increíble.

Luce agarró de un extremo de mi bufanda y me pego más a ella. Yo puse mis manos en su cintura uniendo nuestros cuerpos más si era posible, ella soltó un pequeño gemido, cosa que me encendió más. Pasé, pues, a morder su labio inferior para que mi lengua luchara contra la suya, mientras ella subía sus manos a mi pelo acariciándomelo a la vez que me acercaba más a sí misma para evitar que acabara, ¡cómo si lo fuera a hacer!

Ésto provoco que nuestras lenguas se encontraran, aunque ya era demasiado tarde porque nos estábamos quedando sin aire. A regañadientes, me separé. Al igual que ella, ya que soltó un _tsk_, parecía bastante enfadada consigo misma. Amaba a esta Luce, era otra característica suya, la Lucy enfadada, pero en realidad amaba a todas y cada una de las Luce. Los dos respirábamos con gran dificultad. Al tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, seguíamos frente con frente y con los ojos cerrados, era perfecto y la dije abriendo los míos.

—Luce, ¿te vale esto como respuesta a tu pregunta?

—¿Qué pregunta? —Reí ante eso. Ella también lo hizo. Dios, amaba su risa. Pero la pregunta es… ¿Es que acaso no amaba algo de ella? Abrió los ojos y continuó hablando—. Por cierto, no me has dejado decirte lo que te iba a decir. Estoy enamorada de ti desde ese día que me invitaste a unirme a Fairy Tail, y que también me salvaste por primera vez. Siempre protegiéndome de todo y de todos, Natsu baka.

—¿Acaso no te iba a proteger? Si me enamore de ti un poco después de conocerte, me encantaba tu sonrisa y obviamente… —Me callé y me sonrojé, mierda que vergüenza.

—¿Obviamente, qué? ¿Qué más te gustaba de mí Natsu? —Me preguntó obviamente también un poco roja.

—De tus ojos color chocolate, de tu, ahora comprobado, apetecible boca, de tu perfecta nariz, de tu brillante cabello, y de lo pre-preciosa que eras…

Nada más decir lo ultimo me sonrojé violentamente, ella levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos completamente sonrojada. De nuevo esa sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que solo la he visto dos veces en mi vida, hace unos minutos al declararme, y ahora mismo. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para volverla a ver, cuantas más veces mejor.

-Natsu… ¿Cómo puede ser tan increíble? Dios, voy a llorar…—Le miró enfadado por si se la ocurre llorar—. De felicidad Natsu, de felicidad —vuelvo a sonreír. Aunque no me gusta que llore—. Por cierto, me enamoraré más de ti si me sigues diciendo esas cosas. Ah, y me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

Ahí me volví a sonrojar rascándome la parte de atrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Solo me quedaban los oídos, la escuche reír, y eso me basto para recordarme uno de los propósitos de mi vida. Abrí los ojos. Le miré fijamente, haciendo así desaparecer mi sonrojo, y le agarre de las manos. Ella se sorprendió y se notaba ya un poco de color rojo que estaba subiendo a sus mejillas.

—Ahora, solo me falta una cosa para que uno de los cuatro propósitos de mi vida se haga realidad. Diciendo que sí, me harás el chico más feliz del mundo —ella estaba con la boca un poco entre abierta esperando lo que tenía que decirle—. Luce, ¿querrías ser mi novia?

Sonreí al final de esa pregunta y la seguí mirando a los ojos. Ella de nuevo esbozó esa sonrisa que me hacia enamorarme más de ella.

—Por supuesto que me encantaría ser tu novia, Natsu —nos besamos con ganas, pero no fue muy largo ya que ella se separó. Yo maldije en alto y quería volver a besarla. Ella me paró empujándome el pecho y riéndose. Yo estaba un poco cabreado, pero sonreía cuando la oía reír—. Natsu, espera. ¡Espera un momento baka! —Me frené. Y decidí esperar a que me dijera lo que me quería decir—. Natsu, ¿cuáles son los cuatro propósitos de tu vida? ¿Yo estoy en uno de ellos? —Se sonrojó al preguntarme lo último. Yo sonreí, y no tarde ni dos en segundos en contestar.

—Pues son: encontrar a Igneel; hacer de Fairy Tail el mejor gremio de todos, y siempre defenderlo; pedir salir a Luce; y por último, casarme y formar una familia con Luce.

Sonreí orgulloso. Le vi a ella sonrojarse como nunca y me empecé a reír. Entonces nos miramos, y nos besamos, esta vez fue corto pero muy, muy intenso.

—Te quiero Natsu.

—También te quiero Luce—. Le contesté inmediatamente.

Salimos del sótano, y todo el mundo nos estaba mirando extrañados. Entonces yo hice lo que un novio debe hacer, presumir de su chica: la besé delante de todos. Ella al principio no reaccionó, pero a los segundos me correspondió. Inmediatamente al finalizarlo les hablé a todos.

—Escuchadme todos: ahora Luce es mi novia, es _mí_ Luce así que nadie puede besarla a no ser que sea yo —me giré hacia ella y le sonreí, escuchando de fondo los silbidos pervertidos hacia nosotros—. _Eternamente_, Luce.

—_Eternamente_, Natsu —la abracé. Y luego la besé. Quería estar con ella eternamente. Y vaya si lo estaría.

Todo el gremio saltó en aplausos, silbando y gritando a la nueva pareja de Fairy Tail. Mira se desmayó junto con su hermana, Lissana; Erza agitó la cabeza afirmando —o aprobando ¿quién sabe?— la nueva pareja mientras pensaba en un chico de pelo azul y se sonrojaba a tal nivel que no se la distinguía de su pelo; Wendy se sonrojó y aplaudió mirando de reojo a un chico que también la miraba a ella "disimuladamente", se llamaba… ¿Romeo?; Happy le regalaba un pescado a Charle preguntándola si quería ser su novia, esta se sonrojo y acepto el pescado, pero sin querer responder a la pregunta; Juvia se le insinuó de nuevo a Gray, aunque éste solo decía que Natsu se le había vuelto a adelantar, mirando de reojo a una Juvia que estaba girando con dos corazones en los ojos, Gray estaba sonriendo; Gajeel vigilaba a Jet y Droy para que no se acercaran de más a Levi mientras esta felicitaba a la pareja y miraba de reojo como Gajeel la vigilaba, sonrió.

Este era Fairy Tail, un gremio que aparte de haber amistad, por supuesto también había amor. Mucho amor. Y esto solo era el principio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhdjfjhfduhdssdif. Hermoso, ¿cierto? El apunte del final he sentido que lo tenía que hacer, ya que como no creo que haga fanfics de las "secundarias" pues me digo, "hombre tengo que hacer un guiño a las parejas", y ale.<strong>_

_**Bueno Reviews, Follows, Favoritos…Ya sabéis. He de dar las gracias a todo el que me lee de Fairy Tail. Me suelo concentrar mas en Naruto, pero también intento subir historias de Fairy Tail. **_

_**También por último he de confesaros que escuchando esta canción y en el medio de la historia casi lloro —ya sabéis en la declaración de Natsu, Dios estoy orgullosísima de esa parte—, porque la canción es preciosa y buah el momento pegaba perfecto, me ha ayudado a inspirarme. **_

_**Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el próximo fanfic. Os quiero mis queridos lectores. Me voy a comer un crepe;)**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
